


Or so it may seem

by prettyboyjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lucas, Choking, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Pushing against a wall, Top Jungwoo, gay kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyjm/pseuds/prettyboyjm
Summary: A interesting take on Luwoo.One of the ships we love the most.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 7





	Or so it may seem

"Or so it may seem- Excuse me. Mister Wong! Please pay attention to my class or leave!"  
Lucas turned his focus back on his teacher. "M-my apologies Mister Yoo!"  
He looked at the person he was staring at one more time before continuing his assignments.  
  
*RING*  
Lucas grabs his books and puts it in his bag. He walks towards his locker until he feels a strong hand grab his wrist and turn him around.  
"You were staring at me weren't you?" The boy says. "N-no! I was looking outside! I-I'm sorry" Lucas says.  
"You're fucking gay." The boy says and pushed him against the lockers choking him. Lucas smirks and the boy quickly runs away.  
"Omg... Lucas are you okay? Jungwoo is just having one of those bad days I guess." Mark says. Lucas shrugs and says "I kinda like it tho."   
Lucas grabs his bag and goes to his locker to grab his jacket and head home.  
  
Once home he quickly runs inside his room and unpacks his bag.   
"Wait this isnt my phone?" He says and opens it. "Oh fuck this is Jungwoo's keyboard... What do I do now? WAIT I know my own phone number!!"  
Lucas pushes the buttons to his own phone number and dials his phone. "Hey homo! Give me my phone back!" Jungwoo says. "I-Im trying! Should I come to your house?"   
"WHAT? NO!" Jungwoo shouts. "Lets go to the little cabin in the forest." "Alright. 7pm good?" Lucas asks and Jungwoo agrees.  
  
7pm rolls around..  
"LUCAS" Jungwoo shouts from outside of the cabin. "I'M INSIDE!" Lucas shouts back and Jungwoo enters the cabin.  
Lucas unexpectedly kisses Jungwoo. "EW WTF" Jungwoo says and pushes Lucas too the wall choking him.   
Lucas kisses him again.. strangely enough Jungwoo kisses him back. Jungwoo lifts Lucas up and throws him onto the couch that was left behind.  
Lucas rips off jungwoos clothes and then his own.  
  


Yea the rest yall can just imagine yourself. Leave your ideas in the comments.  
I fr cant continue this. Haven't written anything in years and never read or write sex things so uhm yea~   
  



End file.
